El Sueño de los Justos
by Teleute
Summary: Un joven soldado inglés sueña durante la Primera Guerra mundial, y tiene un encuentro muy interesante que le inspirará para escribir sus historias... Crossover con 'The Sandman'


**El Sueño de los Justos. **

  
Disparos, gritos por todos lados y explosiones que harían olvidar a cualquiera que el silencio existe. 

El soldado aliado cerró fuertemente los ojos, el dolor y la fiebre estaban regresando. 

_Mugre_

_Sangre_

_Muerte_

Se podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de las ratas, y por una fracción de segundo divisó la figura de una espantosa mujer desnuda que se mutilaba la cara. Otra oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero pensó en su amada..., no podía permitir que la locura le ganara. Para muchos de sus compañeros era tarde, aunque él no la veía la muchachita de pelo multicolor y de ojos de diferente tonalidad jugaba entre ellos...

_Dormir..._ Necesitaba descansar en medio de esta locura, antes de que la Dama Horrenda le partiera el corazón o la Niña Juguetona lo sumergiera en mundos del que jamás saldría. De ese modo el soldado cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, un mundo paradísiaco se extendía ante su mirada, dos inmensas pilares de luz se divisaban a lo lejos, y... 

"¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntó, "Acaso estoy muerto y he ido al Cielo, o mis delirios son más graves de lo que creía"

"Ninguno de los dos", dijo una profunda voz detrás de él, Tolkien se dió vuelta y divisó varias figuras. Masculinas y femeninas, todas altas y de gran poder. La mayoría transmitía bondad y luz, salvo una que irradiaba oscuridad.

"Estás en el Ensueño, fuiste traído aquí por orden de su majestad el Rey de los Sueños", dijo una mujer que irradiaba belleza y sabiduría.

"¿En el Sueño?", murmuró incrédulamente, se notaba el acento británico en su hablar, "¿Qué o quiénes son ustedes?"

"Sólo Sueños...", respondió con gran melancolía una mujer que pareciese tener los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"¡Pero una vez fuimos más que eso!", exclamó aquel ser que aprecía estar hecho de tinieblas. "¡Eramos grandes, y yo era el más poderoso de entre los grandes!", agregó.

"No Melkor, no", concluyó dolorosamente el que parecía ser la pareja de la Dama luminosa, "_Nunca_ fuimos más que sueños..."

Un silencio insostenible se estableció entre ellos, hasta que una de las Damas, de aspecto jovial habló.

"Bueno, bueno...¡De nada sirve lamentarnos! Mucho gusto soñador yo soy Vánna, y este es mi esposo Oromë. Esos son nuestros reyes: Manwë y Varda, el arrogante es Melkor una vez Morgoth nuestro_ Gran Enemigo_, pero eso ya carece de importancia ahora..."

Uno a uno los Valar, así era como se llamaban se fueron presentando, y el joven soldado inglés escuchó sus relatos. Desde la música de los Ainur hasta la llegada de los Primeros Nacidos, la traición de Melkor, sus ambiciones, las guerras, las victorias, el despertar de los Hombres. Todas las noches conversaba con ellos, y aunque en las horas de vigilia no los recordara la esperanza renació en él misteriosamente, ya veía menos a la Dama de las Ratas...

Una noche, antes de irse acababan de relatarle la caída de Númeror, él no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

"Disculpen", dijo,"¿Cómo es posible que ustedes al ser tan grandiosos hayan terminado aquí?"

Varië sonrió amargamente y dijo: "Siempre creímos que estabamos desde el principio de los tiempos, pero no fue así, nacimos como reflejos de los sueños de los Eldar y los Edain, cuando ellos nos olvidaron desaparecimos, y la Muerte vino para llevarnos... Fuimos arrogantes y al creernos por sobre todas las cosas no pudimos ver la realidad..."

"¿Y los elfos?"

"Se marcharon hacia a Faerie, ahora son gobernados por Auberon y Titania", constestó Irmo, "muy poderosos son los reyes, pero algo despóticos"

El joven quedó pensativo por unos momentos, y les dijo: "Les prometo que haré que los Hombres recuerden viejas glorias".

Con eso se disponía a despertar, pero se vió arrastrado a otro lugar. Un majestuoso castillo resguardado por unas puertas de cuero y marfil estaba frente a él.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el portón se abrió y de él emergió una figura con aspecto humano. El 'hombre' era alto, de una pálidez inhumana y tenía el pelo negro como su ropa. Llevaba un rubí en el pecho, en su mano derecha una especie de yelmo y en la izquierda una bolsa que parecía contener arena... Pero lo que más lo cautivó eran los ojos, profundos como un abismo negro en el que brillaban miles de estrellas.

**"Bienvenido al Corazón del Ensueño"**, dijo el sujeto con una voz más profunda que los abismos del oceáno.

"Gracias, señor...", respondió el joven nerviosamente, "Disculpe pero usted también es un Valar o un sueño"

El hombre pareció sonreír, y meneó la cabeza.

**"No soy Hombre, ni dios, ni demonio, ni Elfo, soy un Eterno. Tengo munchos nombres, y sí se podría decir que soy el Sueño mismo, el Rey del Ensueño, el Moldeador, Oneiros..."**

"El Rey de los Sueños...", susurró sorprendido el soldado, "Pero que desea de un ser tan insignificante como yo"

Sueño lo miró fijamente y al final le explicó:

**"He oído tu promesa a los Valar, se lo que piensas hacer, la obra que vas a realizar, porque además soy el Príncipe de las Historias, pero no puedo escribir historias por mí mismo... He visto tu talento, y he decidido concebirte el don que tanto deseas..."**

"¿Un don?"

**"Sí, de ahora en más recordarás las historias y relatos que te digan los grandes Ainur, más no podrás rememorar que lo obtuviste en el Sueño, pensarás que provienen de tu propia imaginación"**, hizo una pausa,**"lo que en parte es verdad".**

Alegría y paz recorrieron el corazón del joven cadete, antes de irse le agradeció profundamente pero una inquietud lo comía por dentro:

"Disculpe, Rey de los Sueños"

**"¿Dime?"**

"En las horas más oscuras de la vigilia pude divisar dos figuras, una de ellas era una mujer obesa y desnuda la vi en los ojos de las ratas, la otra una jovencita de extraño cabello y de ojos de diferente color estaba rodeada de mariposas...¿Ellas también eran sueños o, mas bien, pesadillas?", preguntó tímidamente.

**"No, no lo eran. Considerate afortunado, pocos mortales ven a más de un Eterno y no sufren consecuencias terribles. Ellas son mis hermanas menores, la que estaba desnuda es la Dama Desesperación, y la pequeña era la pobre Delirio"**, se quedó pensativo unos momentos,** "Delirio era antes Deleite, pero con el tiempo perdió la razón... No sabemos la causa de su locura"**

"¿Tiene más hermanos?", inquirió curioso aunque enseguida se arrepintió por su atrevimiento. "Disculpe no quise ser impertinente"

**"Esta bien, somos Siete. Por orden de aparición están Destino, Muerte, yo mismo (Sueño), Destrucción, Deseo, Desesperación y Delirio."**

El joven sintió un leve mareo.

**"No te preocupes, estás despertando..."**

Y el Rey de los Sueños desapareció y el soñador abrió sus ojos a la Vigilia. 

Y entonces, despertó...

"Cabo Whints, señor", llamó el joven.

"¿Sí Oficial Tolkien?", preguntó el cabo

"Señor, solicito un block de notas y una lapicera, necesito escribir algo"

Todas las noches el joven Tolkien regresaba a la Isla Valinor en el Ensueño, inclusive cuando Morpheus fue capturado por Roderick Burguess y su grupo de dementes que pretendían encarcelar a la Muerte. Los Valar nunca lo abandonaron y la 'enfermedad' del sueño no lo afectó nunca a él y a su familia que lo acompañaba en su travesía.

_Tolkien soñaba el sueño de los Justos... _

Disclamer: 'The Sandman' le pertenece a la genial mente de Neil Gaiman, los personajes de la Tierra Media y Valinor a Tolkien (que debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba por haber escrito esto ñ_ñ). Je je, o no importa... Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
